Two Years
by LeslieSidle
Summary: Suite de 'Meurtres en 3Dimensions'


**Two Years**

Résumé: Suite de "Meutres en 3-Dimension"

Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun droits sur CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.

>

La porte du coffre claqua violemment et le propriétaire du véhicule poussant un grognement contrarié. Tant de sang avait été difficile à nettoyer et maintenant l'odeur de la javel et divers produits utilisés laissaient un mélange étouffant émaner de l'arrière.

Son attitude colérique et nerveuse avait attiré les regards des passants dans cette ville si humide, chaude et détestable. Un seul regard aux policiers en faction devant une boutique et il sut. Les deux agents échangèrent quelques mots avant d'ouvrir leur portière. Il sut qu'il devait agir et vite. Il se précipita vers le côté conducteur de son véhicule, ignorant les ordres qu'on lui lançait. Il allait s'asseoir lorsque des coups de feu retentirent sous le soleil mexicain. Il s'écroula, mort, le long de la voiture. Les deux policiers s'approchèrent en courant et l'un d'eux vérifia l'état de santé de l'homme. Trop tard. Il fouilla le mort et trouva son portefeuille, il montra la carte d'identité à son collègue. Ce dernier, toujours debout contacta le poste avec sa radio puis sécurisa sommairement la scène.

" Tu leur as dit qu'on avait descendu leur gars? Marty Clarke. " il acquiesça d'un air sombre

>

Alors que Clarke rendait son dernier souffle, un mini van vert foncé roulait à vive allure sur une route de campagne. L'homme assis au volant jetait des regards nerveux en direction de la banquette arrière.

_'Ça fait deux jours que je roule et elle n'a pas bougé. C'est vraiment pour ne plus rien avoir à devoir à ce taré que je fais ça. Mais là, j'ai pas envie d'aller en taule à sa place si je me fais arrêter. Surtout qu'elle respire plus.'_

Depuis quelques heures, il n'y avait que des forêts immenses à perte de vue. C'était le panorama rêvé pour se débarrasser de ce 'deal empoisonné'.

>

Le bruit incessant des voitures résonnait sans fin quelque part dans sa tête. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit rien. Ils étaient tellement sec qu'ils lui faisaient mal et offrait en guise de vision, un brouillard indescriptible de couleurs. Au contact du vent frais et vif, ils s'humidifièrent aussitôt, faisant couler des larmes le long de ses joues à cause des picotements. Elle essaya de bouger mais chacun de ses mouvements étaient ponctués de douleurs aigues. Son corps entier était meurtri et replié sur lui-même. Elle se força à se redresser, poussant des gémissements devant la douleur. Lorsqu'elle fut debout, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, elle se tint à l'arbre le plus proche. Elle put alors observer les alentours.

D'un côté, une forêt assez dense s'offrait à elle tandis que l'autre côté laissait place à une autoroute. Rien d'autre n'était visible. Aucune ville, maison, magasin, station service… être humain. Rien. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans un tel endroit ni même la manière dont elle était arrivée ici. Ni même pourquoi elle était dans un tel état.

En regardant ses vêtements de plus près, elle vit qu'ils étaient sales et déchirés. Ses avant-bras portaient des traces de griffures. Ses genoux avaient saignés et le sang séché avait laissé des taches sur son pantalon et formé une croûte sale et douloureuse sur sa peau. Etait-ce infecté? Ses mains étaient sales et sentaient la terre là aussi le sang séché recouvrait ses coupures et éraflures. Elle devait trouver de l'aide. Peut être avait-elle échappé à un psychopathe et il se trouvait dans les bois, la cherchant comme un fou. Il lui fallait trouver un téléphone.

Elle s'écarta de l'arbre et fit quelques pas mal assurés. Elle trouva finalement son équilibre et monta un talus pour se rapprocher de l'autoroute. De l'autre côté de la barrière, elle hésita un moment. Il était hors de question de passer côté route. C'était trop dangereux et elle n'avait pas suffisamment de forces ou de réflexes pour éviter quoi que ce soit.

Elle se décida donc à longer l'autoroute depuis une distance de sécurité. Elle finirait tout de même par trouver de l'aide.

Au bout d'une heure et demi de marche, elle faillit abandonner. La faim la tiraillait sans répit et son corps blessé lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Le paysage n'avait pas changé et elle n'avait pu le situer géographiquement. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête, mais rien qui pouvait l'aider à savoir ce qui s'était passé. Les souvenirs s'envolaient peu à peu et lui semblaient étrangers. Elle réfléchit longuement sur des choses plus ou moins importantes mais au final, rien ne ressortit. Sa mémoire était comme vide.

Elle mit cela sur le compte du choc, se disant que tout lui reviendrait certainement plus tard. Son salut temporaire arriva sous la forme d'un interphone d'urgence placé sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. Ses jambes fatiguées firent un dernier effort pour elle et elle se mit à courir vers l'appareil. Elle n'arriva jamais à son but car son corps cessa de répondre et la précipita au sol à quelques mètres à peine de l'interphone.

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, ce fut une nouvelle fois dans un lieu inconnu. La douleur n'était plus omniprésente et elle se sentait plus légère. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir été amenée ici.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années en blouse blanche entra.

" Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Lorca. Je suis ravie de vous voir enfin réveillée, comment vous sentez-vous? " demanda-t-elle avec un léger accent français

" Mieux "

" Bien. Vous n'avez rien de grave, juste quelques bleus et écorchures. Vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous a mis dans un tel état? "

" Je… je n'en ai aucune idée. Je me suis réveillée au bord de la route dans cet état. "

" Je vois. Une patrouille de police vous a trouvé, vous n'aviez aucun papier sur vous, comment vous appelez-vous? "

Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire mais ne parvint pas à s'y retrouver.

" Je… Je ne sais pas. "

" Vous ne vous en rappelez pas? "

" Non. Tout comme le reste… Je ne sais pas ce que je faisais près de cette route. Oh mon dieu… " fit-elle alors que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes

" Calmez-vous, ce sont des choses qui arrive après avoir subi un choc. Laissons passer quelques jours et ça finira par s'arranger. "

" Et si ça ne s'arrange pas? "

" Alors nous ferons des tests pour confirmer ou non une amnésie temporaire. " annonça le médecin sérieusement

" Je vais dire à l'infirmière de vous donner un calmant et je veux que vous vous reposiez. "

Au moment où le médecin allait quitter la pièce, elle lui demanda:

" Vous pouvez me dire où je suis? Quelle ville… "

" Bien entendu, nous sommes à Montréal, Canada. "

Evidemment, cela n'évoquait rien pour elle.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent sans qu'aucune amélioration de mémoire ne soit perçue. Le médecin avait finalement conclu à une amnésie totale et avait contacté la police afin d'établir une identité. Malheureusement, son profil ne correspondait à aucun des avis des personnes disparues du pays. Ses empreintes ne donnaient rien non plus.

Personne ne savait qui était cette grande brune d'environ trente, trente-cinq ans, de race caucasienne aux yeux marrons et cheveux bruns. Et il s'écoulerait un long moment avant que les réponses viennent d'elle.

>

" Mon frère est mort lors du tsunami à Phuket, il était la seule famille que j'avais. "

" Et donc à cause de ça, vous tuez le premier Thaïlandais qui vous regarde de travers " résuma Grissom d'un calme inhabituel

L'homme acquiesça, l'air penaud.

" Jim, emmène le hors de ma vue. " lâcha Grissom d'un ton blasé.

Brass ne se fit pas prier pour arrêter un nouvel assassin. Il faisait ainsi son devoir avec joie mais il échappait également à son collègue. Tout le monde au labo avait durement encaissé la disparition de Sara. Ils avaient tous perdu quelque chose et on pouvait voir le résultat sur l'équipe. Le moral des troupes n'était pas beau fixe et ça durait depuis plus de sept mois. Sept mois pendant lesquels ils avaient cherché leur collègue et amie à travers les Etats, les hôpitaux, les commissariats les plus reculés. Aucun résultat. Ils ne savaient pas si elle était toujours vivante ou non. Le Mexique avait été en relation avec le LVMPD au cas où une personne correspondant à la description de Sara serait vue. Marty Clarke avait été abattu, emportant ses secrets dans la tombe.

Grissom inquiétait ses collègues. Contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas ouvertement montré sa colère ni fait de crises. Il était étrangement calme depuis son retour de Monterrey. Il n'arrivait plus à s'énerver dès que quelque chose le contrariait. C'était comme s'il en avait perdu la force. D'un autre côté, personne ne savait ce qui se passait lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui. Quand il rentrait chez lui.

Le labo n'était témoin d'aucun débordement de colère de sa part, sa maison en voyait sans arrêt. La première semaine, pas mal de verre avait percuté ses murs. Notamment les verres de whisky qu'il n'arrivait pas à boire. A défaut de devenir violent, il était devenu pacifique, vivant uniquement parce qu'il le fallait.

Tous se demandaient combien encore de temps il tiendrait dans ce monde de pêchés.

Cinq mois plus tard, un an après la disparition de Sara, Catherine ne fut pas tellement surprise de la voir remettre sa démission et lui laisser son poste de superviseur. Ce jour là, elle eut envie de rentrer chez elle et de pleurer. Elle souffrait pour Sara, pour Grissom aussi. Son ami depuis des années qui ne serait probablement plus jamais celui qu'elle avait connu autrefois.

" Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. J'espère que vous comprendrez tous ma décision. " avait-il dit d'une voix faible avant de sortir de leurs vies

>

Recommencer une vie sans rien aura été la plus éreintante des choses pour Jane Doe #BY415 alias à présent, Jane Donohue. Ce qui est marrant ou plutôt ennuyeux pour les gens sans identité, c'est qu'on les appelle tous de la même façon, John Doe pour les hommes, Jane Doe pour les femmes. Et lorsque l'amnésie perdure sans que la personne ait été identifiée, on lui laisse choisir un nom pour enfin pouvoir l'établir dans la société.

A sa sortie d'hôpital, Jane eut le droit à certaines aides sociales afin de pouvoir survivre dans la jungle urbaine. Après plusieurs mois difficiles d'un travail peu agréable et d'argent mis de côté, elle réussit enfin à avoir un semblant d'appartement et commencer ainsi sa nouvelle vie.

Jane dut apprendre le français car les emplois demandant seulement de l'anglais se situaient plus à la frontière du Canada Américain. Au bout d'un an, elle avait une maîtrise quasi parfaite de la langue. Elle était devenue secrétaire en milieu médical.

Durant près de huit mois, Grissom parcourut le pays, enchaînant conférences, lectures et consultations sur diverses affaires concernant l'entomologie. Il avait quitté Las Vegas sachant que le fantôme de Sara et ses souvenirs le hanteraient continuellement. Travailler là-bas était devenu chose impossible, pas un seul recoin du labo ne lui évoquait la jeune femme disparue. A présent, il ne restait pas plus d'un ou deux mois par ville et repartait aussitôt s'établir ailleurs, ne voulant pas s'attacher à tel ou tel endroit. Il évitait de créer des contacts et demeurait toujours le plus grand mystère pour ses collègues et connaissances.

Personne n'avait jamais vraiment pu le connaître intimement et désormais, ce serait impossible. Dans le métier on avait eu vent de l'affaire Sidle et tout le monde connaissait ce qui avait eu raison de la grande carrière de Gil Grissom.

" Jane, cela va bientôt faire un an et quatre mois que vous travaillez pour nous " commença Monsieur Hoffman, le directeur du laboratoire médical

Jane sentait ses mains devenir moites, elle était assise aussi droite qu'un piquet dans sa chaise et redoutait le pire. Elle ne savait pas ce que le grand patron lui voulait et n'avait encore jamais été appelée dans son bureau. Elle essayait de ne pas voir derrière ses paroles bien tournées, un quelconque piège. Elle avait besoin de cet emploi et se faire licencier maintenant n'était pas pensable.

" En effet " répondit-elle en ayant du mal à respirer calmement

" Je dois dire que vous nous avez tous impressionnés. Je n'avais encore jamais employé une personne sans un minimum d'expérience et ouvrir mes portes à quelqu'un sans aucune identité ni mémoire était un pari… fou. Si je puis dire. "

Jane opina sans vraiment comprendre ce que tout cela signifiait envers sa carrière.

" Bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous avez fait un travail remarquable depuis votre arrivée. Ce qui m'amène au but de cet entretien: notre succursale ouvre des sessions de stages à l'étranger, dans les compagnies BioVial. Cela vous permet d'acquérir de nouvelles expériences en milieu différent. En clair, je vous offre un poste à Paris. "

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, bouche bée, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

" Paris? " souffla-t-elle après une pause

" Oui. Notre compagnie est à l'origine Française. Si vous acceptez, vous aurez une période d'essai, histoire de vous accoutumer avec la vie parisienne. Si vous vous intégrer bien, vous pourrez faire de ce poste quelque chose de permanent. Sinon, vous pouvez toujours revenir ici. "

" Wow… Je, je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est… Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. " répondit-elle

" Je vais vous laisser quelques jours pour prendre une décision. Disons que vendredi matin, vous passerez me voir pour m'annoncer le verdict. "

" Très bien " elle se leva et salua son patron avant de sortir.

Lorsqu'elle raconta cet épisode à ses quelques collègues de bureau, elles lui conseillèrent de sauter sur l'opportunité. Ce poste offrait une meilleure rémunération et offrait diverses possibilités point de vue travail.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que Jane ne rentre chez elle. Elle se fit à manger puis s'installa devant la télévision, mais elle fut incapable de regarder le programme diffusé. Ses pensées allèrent sans cesse vers l'offre quand lui avait faite en début d'après-midi. Une offre qui la tentait beaucoup. Elle avait envie de découvrir la France et se serait l'occasion rêver. Elle n'avait pas de famille ni d'amis proches qui la contraindraient à tout quitter.

Le vendredi matin, elle annonça à son patron qu'elle acceptait la proposition. Il passa le reste de l'heure à lui expliquer les différentes modalités rendant ce transfère possible. Elle devait faire plusieurs demandes de papiers auprès de la préfecture afin de pouvoir entrer sur le sol Français comme résidante et employée. Une fois toutes les démarches effectuées, elle n'eut plus qu'à attendre les papiers. Ils arrivèrent éventuellement trois semaines plus tard.

Tout se déroulait comme prévu et bientôt elle s'envolerait vers l'inconnu. Rien de mieux que de voyager. Alors pourquoi quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle voulait la retenir sur ce continent…

Une semaine à peine avant son départ pour la France, Jane commença à avoir des cauchemars. Elle revoyait des scènes complètement étrangères et horribles. Ses nuits étaient ponctuées de crimes, de sang, de cadavres dans des états plus ou moins abominables. Des voix lointaines se faisaient entendre par-dessus ces visions affreuses. Des voix familières mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à placer. Elles parlaient anglais alors que tous les gens qu'elle connaissait ne lui parlaient qu'en français. Un homme apparaissait souvent lors de ces visions, avec sa voix calme et ses gestes bien assurés. Elle ne voyait jamais son visage mais au fond d'elle, son identité lui était connue. Elle connaissait bien cet homme et pourtant, elle ne se souvenait pas de lui dans son quotidien.

Des murmures lui parvenaient, des mots comme _'Vegas'_, _'labo'_, _'morgue'_ et d'autres aussi morbides tels que _'mort par strangulation'_ ou _'violée à de multiples reprises avec un objet'_ se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Jane se redressa dans son lit, le visage et le corps couverts de sueur. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Toutes ses pensées ne lui appartenaient pas. Ou du moins, elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Elle jeta un œil au téléphone sur sa commode, devait-elle appeler un médecin? Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un cauchemar. Après tout, les rêves n'avaient ni queue ni tête, on pouvait rêver de poissons géant carnivores si on avait fait les courses le jour même et puis regarder un vulgaire film d'action le soir. Ensuite, le cerveau avait créé sa propre histoire.

Jane se leva et se fit une tasse de café, elle avait besoin de se calmer. Que devait-elle faire? C'était la troisième nuit que ça lui arrivait, ce n'était pas normal. L'ordinateur installé dans un coin du salon semblait crier son nom. Elle s'en approcha d'un pas décidé et l'alluma. Il était plus de trois heures du matin. Google s'afficha et elle resta un moment à fixer la page, l'air soucieuse.

Où commencer? Vegas devait signifier Las Vegas, elle ne voyait pas d'autres possibilités. Ses cauchemars rapportaient toujours des scènes de meurtres, d'autopsies et d'autres expériences plus ou moins douteuses. Etait-elle une criminelle en cavale? Non, elle avait une vision plus 'interne' de ces scènes. Comme si elle était sur les lieux de chacune d'elles. Pour tout nouveau cas, elle ressentait diverses émotions. Ce qu'elle voyait l'affectait également. Etait-elle flic? Ou avait-elle un lien avec les autorités?

La page d'accueil du Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department envahit son écran et Jane parcourut toutes les pages sans trouver quoi que ce soit d'extraordinaire. Comment pouvait-elle être de Vegas et se retrouver au Québec? Ce n'était pas la porte à côté ni le même pays. Un lien concernant le Laboratoire Criminel était visible en bas de page et Jane cliqua dessus. Un bref historique de l'établissement apparut mais Jane ne s'en préoccupa guère. Elle finit par tomber sur une page présentant les équipements utilisés et les conditions d'acceptation en tant que technicien de laboratoire ou enquêteur criminel. Après avoir trouvé d'autres pages, Jane apprit que le directeur du labo se nommait Conrad Ecklie et que ses subordonnés directs supervisaient chacun une équipe bien particulière. Il y en avait trois et parmi les noms des superviseurs, un seul retint l'intention de Jane: Catherine Willows. Ce nom lui paraissait vaguement familier mais ce n'était peut être qu'une impression à force de vouloir des réponses.

Jane ferma le site et soupira. Il lui fallait trouver plus. Elle avait peut être été portée disparue à Vegas, si c'était bien de là qu'elle venait. Du moins si quelqu'un se souciait d'elle. Le site du Las Vegas Tribune sous les yeux, elle chercha la section archives et s'arrêta sur le cadre de la date désirée. Elle était au Québec depuis près de deux ans, on l'avait trouvé aux alentours du 15 mai. Elle élargit sa zone de recherche et commença vers le 20 avril. Elle tapa ensuite 'personne disparue' comme mot clé, ne disposant pas d'autre élément. Une dizaine de résultats apparurent et elle les lut attentivement. La plupart des disparus étaient des jeunes ou des étudiants, retrouvés quelques jours plus tard à peine. Elle ne trouva rien la concernant et poussa encore sa recherche de quelques jours. Cette fois, le titre d'un des articles accrocha son regard: _'Disparition d'un CSI. Le LVMPD en collaboration avec le Mexique.'_

Jane s'empressa d'ouvrir l'article et lu sans attendre.

_**Las Vegas, lundi 18 mai 2006**_

_La disparition la semaine dernière de Sara Sidle, CSI niveau 3 a entraîné une collaboration désespérée entre Las Vegas et Monterrey, Mexique. Après la mort de Marty Clarke, auteur de l'enlèvement de la jeune femme, le portrait de cette dernière a été diffusé dans tous les commissariats des deux pays. Cet acte, un appel à l'aide du superviseur de l'équipe de nuit du Labo Criminel de LV, Gil Grissom, n'a toujours pas abouti à des résultats sérieux. _

_…_

_Officiellement, la jeune femme a été vue pour la dernière fois dans un magasin du Nord de Las Vegas. Clarke a été abattu alors qu'il tentait d'échapper aux forces de l'ordre mexicaines. _

Jane s'arrêta de lire. Tout ceci lui semblait étrange. Ce nom… Gil Grissom, lui paraissait vraiment familier. Et Marty Clarke aussi mais une sensation de froid s'empara d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle voyait ce nom.

Il n'y avait aucune photo de la disparue et Jane en chercha désespérément une. Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre… Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle voulait et alors que le visage pixélisé devenait plus net, elle sentait ses genoux trembler. Elle était Sara Sidle. Elle avait en face d'elle la photo d'une version professionnelle d'elle-même.

Son cœur battait la chamade et son souffle était court, elle usa toutes les techniques possibles pour se calmer. Que devait-elle faire à présent? Elle savait enfin qui elle était.

Le lendemain au bureau, elle alla immédiatement voir son patron. Quand elle lui annonça qu'elle ne pouvait plus partir à Paris, il lui demanda des explications. Jane se contenta de sortir l'article de journal et la photo qu'elle avait imprimé et Hoffman, resta muet.

" Vous comprenez à présent " il opina lentement la tête

" Je dois aller là-bas, j'ai besoin… " commença-t-elle mais sa gorge se serra

" Je comprends, prenez tout le temps nécessaire, ce n'est pas un problème " répondit-il gentiment

" Merci "

En traversant les couloirs, une collègue l'appela. La jeune femme se tourna et dit d'un ton étrange:

" Je ne m'appelle pas Jane mais Sara. Sara Sidle. "

Sa collègue la dévisagea sans comprendre.

" Je sais qui je suis maintenant " continua-t-elle avant de reprendre son chemin

>

Catherine venait de signer son énième dossier. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge et elle se sentit soulager de voir qu'il ne restait plus que trente minutes à tenir. Le reste de son équipe était parti, elle leur en avait donné l'autorisation comme dans tous les cas où les enquêtes étaient minimes et bouclées rapidement.

Le téléphone sonna et elle le décrocha tout en continuant ses relectures.

" Willows " fit-elle fatiguée

" Vous avez un appel sur la ligne 2 "

" Merci Judy " elle appuya sur un bouton et reprit:

" Oui allô? "

Un silence l'accueillit.

" Catherine Willows? " demanda alors une voix frêle

" C'est bien moi, à qui ai-je l'honneur? " demanda-t-elle alors, sentant un changement dans l'atmosphère

" Ils m'appellent Jane, Jane Donohue "

" Ils? Comment ça on vous appelle Jane D… " elle ne termina pas sa phrase

Ce qui avait changé, c'était l'impression bizarre qu'avait évoqué la voix de cette inconnue. C'était comme si… non, c'était impossible.

" Sara? " dit-elle sans y croire

" Sara, est-ce que c'est toi? "

" Apparemment oui, j'ai trouvé l'article sur internet. La disparition d'une Sara Sidle, autrement dit, moi-même. "

" Sara! Oh mon di… Où es-tu? " s'empressa de demander Catherine

" A Montréal, au Québec. Mais je… je n'ai pas recouvré toute ma mémoire, je souffre d'amnésie. " avoua-t-elle

" Mon dieu! Dis-moi où te trouver, je vais venir aussi vite que possible! "

" Je… je préférerai venir… ça pourra peut être m'aider à retrouver la mémoire plus vite. "

" Bien sûr "

" Je vous re-contacterez dès que j'aurai mon billet d'avion. "

" Sara, attends, tu ne veux pas parler un peu? "

" Je… Ca ne fait que trois jours que les souvenirs me reviennent… et je n'arrive pas encore à tout assimiler. "

" Je comprends… Appelle moi quand tu veux "

Après avoir raccroché, Sara sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. La tension des derniers jours l'avait finalement faite craquer.

Deux jours plus tard, elle atterrissait à l'aéroport McCarran de Las Vegas. Après avoir prit possession d'une chambre dans un hôtel plutôt correct, elle se reposa, se changea et partit rencontrer Catherine.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait cette femme et surtout ne savait pas par où commencer avec elle.

Elles avaient convenu de se retrouver dans un petit restaurant familial afin d'avoir la liberté de parler tranquillement.

Sara poussa la porte du restaurant et parcourut la salle du regard. Catherine était-elle la petite brune au fond de la salle, la blonde aux cheveux mi-longs contre la fenêtre ou l'autre brune plus âgée lisant un magazine?

Catherine leva la tête en entendant la porte du restaurant s'ouvrir. Elle retint son souffle alors qu'une jeune femme grand et brune faisait son apparition. Ses yeux la piquaient terriblement mais elle essayait de maintenir son calme. La jeune femme paraissait perdue et ne l'avait assurément pas reconnue. Ca lui brisait le cœur. Elle se leva et appela doucement:

" Sara "

La jeune femme marqua un temps avant de rejoindre Catherine.

" Oh mon dieu, je suis si contente de te revoir " annonça cette dernière avant de la prendre dans ses bras

" Bonjour " répondit Sara simplement

Catherine la relâcha aussi vite et s'excusa.

" Désolée, tu ne dois pas savoir qui je suis. "

" Non, mais votre nom ne m'était pas si inconnu en fin de compte. "

" A l'époque, nous étions dans la même équipe. On travaillait ensemble dans l'équipe de nuit. " Sara acquiesça en essayant de se remémorer tout ça

" Nous étions amies? " demanda-t-elle et Catherine eut un petit rire nerveux

" Non, pas vraiment. On travaillait ensemble, c'est tout. Je n'ai jamais été franchement sympathique avec toi. Mais… ta disparition m'a fichu un coup, tu sais. A tous d'ailleurs. "

" Je… Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'en rappeler. "

" Ça reviendra. Où étais-tu durant ces années? "

" A Montréal. J'ai été trouvé près d'une autoroute, j'étais blessée et on m'a conduit à l'hôpital. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me souvenir de mon identité alors au bout d'un moment, on m'a baptisé Jane Donohue. "

" Et dire qu'on te cherchait au Mexique… Clarke était là-bas alors on a cru que toi aussi. Mais il a été abattu avant de pouvoir parler. Grissom était furieux après les policiers mexicains. " Sara leva les yeux mais ils restèrent vides d'émotions

" Grissom… Tu te souviens de lui? " fit Catherine déconcertée

" Pas tellement. Son nom aussi m'était familier. Mais je crois que c'est lui que je voyais dans mes visions. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ce sentiment. "

" Avant ta disparition, vous étiez très proches. Il a complètement été abattu par ce qui s'est passé. Il n'était plus le même. " dit-elle avec peine

" Où est-il maintenant? "

" Je ne sais pas. Il a démissionné l'année dernière et a quitté Vegas. Il n'a jamais plus donné signe de vie. "

" Il faut le retrouver. Je dois lui parler. " Catherine opina

" Je ferai de mon mieux. Mon dieu, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es là en face de moi… J'espère que ce n'est pas un rêve. "

" Ce n'est pas un rêve, croyez-moi. " elle esquissa un sourire

" Il va falloir que je prévienne les autres que tu es de retour, ils n'en croiront pas leurs yeux. Tout comme moi. "

" Est-ce qu'on peut attendre un peu encore? J'aimerai que ma mémoire revienne plus pour ça. Je n'ai pas envie de les choquer en ne les reconnaissant pas. "

" Aucun problème, Sara. "

Elles passèrent le reste du repas à parler des deux années mystérieuses de Sara. En fin de journée, Catherine la raccompagna à son hôtel et lui promit de chercher la trace de Grissom. Le soir au travail, Catherine eut du mal à contenir sa joie.

Après plusieurs jours de pistage, l'adresse de Grissom fut établie. Il résidait depuis trois mois dans l'Ontario au Canada. Ironie du sort ou non, il avait été à quelques centaines de kilomètres de Sara.

Cette dernière était tranquillement assise dans le taxi qui la conduisait au repère de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours pourchassé. Un sourire rêveur illuminait son visage. Gil Grissom était maintenant devenue une pensée permanente dans son esprit. Surtout après s'être remémorée des détails à son sujet qui lui faisait chaud au cœur. Catherine lui avait raconté succinctement leur relation, les années de déception et de rejet puis ce court moment de bonheur entre eux.

La neige rendait le panorama magnifique et lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta, la jeune femme compris qu'il était temps de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle allait dire à cet homme. Homme qui, deux jours encore auparavant, n'était qu'un nom dans toute cette jungle de souvenirs.

L'endroit était reculé, à une dizaine de kilomètres de la ville en bas des montagnes. Le chalet était modeste et couvert de neige, un seul nom sur la boite à lettres confirma à Sara qu'elle était au bon endroit. Il n'y avait aucune voiture à vue d'œil et elle redouta qu'il ne soit parti.

La jeune femme monta les quelques marches en bois d'un pas lent. Son cœur tapait dans sa poitrine et ses mains tremblaient comme jamais. Une fois devant la porte, elle frappa quelques coups et attendit. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller sauf ici.

Une voiture arriva une heure plus tard, son occupant sortit et récupéra un sachet de courses du siège passager. Il verrouilla les portières puis monta les marches conduisant à sa demeure. Quelque chose dans son champ de vision l'empêcha d'atteindre la porte d'entrée. Il tourna la tête et lâcha son sac de course. Etait-il en train d'halluciner?

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui puis se leva du banc. Elle s'avança vers lui lentement, l'appréhension pouvait se lire sur son visage.

Alors qu'ils étaient à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, Grissom secoua la tête de gauche à droite, répétant dans un murmure:

" Non… ça ne peut pas être réel… ça ne peut pas être réel… ça ne peut… " elle le stoppa en posant ses mains sur ses joues avant de l'approcher d'elle.

" Gil, c'est réel. Tu ne rêves pas. " murmura-t-elle tandis qu'il avait les yeux remplis de larmes.

" Sara… " dit-il d'une voix étranglée

" C'est bien moi. Je suis de revenue. Tout va bien maintenant. " répondit-elle en laissant libre cours à ses émotions

Grissom la prit dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Le silence assourdissant de la région était maintenant brisé par les sanglots des deux personnes sur la terrasse du chalet.

>

I was alone, falling free / Trying my best not to forget / What happened to us, what happened to me / What happened as I let it slip /…Forgetting names and faces.


End file.
